


Lost in the Dark

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at the Burrow, Draco's POV, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Draco reflects on his life and how much it's changed while spending Christmas at the Burrow with Harry.





	Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guiding Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100828) by [lifegivingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords). 



> Ok this prompt really stuck out to me but I had idea what I wanted it to be. It was originally going to be nothing but angst but the storyline just wouldn't come so I did what i did best. I read other fanfics and it was during a very simple scene in a Kingsman fic that an idea started to form.   
> I had planned to no have any dialogue and just have it be an internal reflection Draco and Harry have while walking home from the Burrow, but of course Draco just had to say something and the story below is the result.
> 
> Also if you would like to mention that the violence builds up at the beginning of the fourth paragraph. If you want to you can skip to the beginning of the sixth paragraph and continue on from there.

Spending Christmas Eve with the Weasley’s was something he would never have imagined doing. The very idea was torture. Too many people crammed into a house no bigger than his childhood bedroom. Little snot nosed brats screaming as they ran through one room and out another and, more often than not, knocking into tables that were buckling under the weight of dishes. And everywhere he looked he was blinded by either luminous ginger hair or garish and tacky Christmas decorations. His poor eyes would never be the same! There was no conceivable way to navigate through the ransacked house without elbowing one red headed menace or another.

 

He was standing in the entry as he overlooked the cluster of people in the living room. It was certainly a memorable evening and he couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

Turning to look at Harry who was laughing at something Bill said Draco still couldn’t believe how much his life has changed since they got together a year ago. Throughout his life he was given anything and everything he ever wanted. He bought the most extravagant potion ingredients and rare books money could buy. He was kept up to date and adorned in the latest fashions and redesigned his room whenever he was bored. He had even stolen candy from a child’s hand because it was the only one left and there was no way he was letting a mere runt keep him from what he saw as his.

 

He had been blissfully living his life, ignorant to what it means to really live. It wasn’t until the Battle of Hogwarts that his eyes were forced open to the reality of the world. He had frozenly watched as Fenrir’s claws shredded at clothe and skin, slowly painting the walls and floor around them in blood and tissue. His friend’s screams resounding in his head as they bounced off the stone walls. He had been forcefully shoved out of the way, as Harry tore down the hall and shot the killing curse toward the werewolf mauling Blaise. Watching Fenrir collapse next his friends twitching body, Draco crumbled to the floor.

 

He felt his shoulders shake as a muffled buzzing filled his ears. He had been unable to look away as Blaise bled out on the cold hard floor. A sudden and sharp pain in his cheek caused his gaze to jerk away and focus on Harry crouched in front of him. He watched Harry’s lips move and tried to unsuccessfully make out what he was saying through the incessant noise resounding in his ears. He turned his eyes to the emerald ones shining in front of him. Callused hands had gently held his head in place, grounded him and brought him back to present. He had only caught a few words, but was able to sort them out and understand what Harry was trying to tell him. He nodded and watched as Harry stood back up and ran down the hall towards the courtyard, before he too stood up and made his way toward Blaise. He’d slowly picked him up and made his way to the Great Hall as quickly as he could in hopes of saving his best friend.

 

A soft caress on his cheek brought his focus back to the festivities and to Harry’s concerned gaze. “You all right, love? What has you looking upset all of a sudden?”

 

Draco felt his lips fall into a wane smile. “Blaise.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a shame he couldn’t make it this year but he had a client call him in a panic and didn’t want to leave them be until after the holidays. He remembers how vulnerable he felt around the holidays even with someone there to care for him. He just wants to help ease their transition back into civilian life like you did for him.”

 

“Don’t forget you helped too. You’re the one who vouched for him and got him the job in the first place. If it wasn’t for you doing that he never would have been given the chance to be where he is now: one of the chief leaders at the VA for creature attacks.” Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s in a gentle caress and slid his left hand into the pocket of his trousers and grasped the small box hidden inside. He cleared his throat, “Can I speak to you privately for a second?”

 

“Of course,” Harry’s brow furrowed as he followed Draco to the kitchen.   


The table was strewn with dirty plates, partially eaten food, while the scent of cinnamon and ginger hung in the air from deserts cooling on the counters. Draco wished he could have had a more lavish setting, but as he listened to the laughter and drunken caroling coming from the next room, he realized it was exactly what he needed to make this moment perfect. “This is going to come out sounding like a cliché,” Draco began, “and you know how much I hate those and you deserve for this to be the absolute best. But standing here with paper streamers, multicolored tinsel, bauble, and fairy lights hanging and sitting on every available surface I realize that this is the perfection that you create. You create and give light to everyone and everything that you do. Even to those who don’t deserve it. You gave that to me during a time when it was something I didn’t even know I needed. That little ball of light became something for me to strive for and give back to others as well.   
  
“Before you allowed me into your life I was- and in some cases still am- the most selfish and unappreciative prick to ever walk into this world. I was lost in the dark for so long without fully realizing it. But then you came into my life when I needed someone the most and you opened my heart, pushing me to be a better man than I was. You showed me how to live a life I can proud to have and I can only hope that you’ll want to share the rest of it with me.” Pulling the box from his pocket, Draco knelt down on one knee and presented Harry with the ring. “Harry James Potter, will you marry me and spend the rest of our days being the light in my life?”

 

He felt his hands start to shake, as he knelt there in silence and watched as Harry’s eyes began to well up and spill over onto his flushed cheeks. “Yes,” he finally choked out. “A thousand times, yes.”

Draco surged upwards and claimed Harry’s lips with his own. He swiped his tongue across Harry’s upper lip, but before they could deepen the kiss loud cheers erupted from the living room.

 

Draco pulled away and couldn’t help but smile as Harry tried to follow. Looking to his right he saw all the Weasleys standing in the doorway.  While Fred and George started to drunkenly waltz around the room, screaming the wedding march everyone else surged towards them on masse to offer their congratulations.

 

The out pouring of family, love, and life created the perfect lullaby as the snow danced outside to the singing of church bells as Christmas Eve rolled into Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco thinks back on his life growing up and how it all changed after watching Blaise be attacked by Fenrir in front of him.


End file.
